


En Blue todos se enteran de todo

by MagicLoveMoney



Series: Historias de amor en Blue [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLoveMoney/pseuds/MagicLoveMoney
Summary: En Blue todos se enteran de todo, como pasa siempre en los lugares pequeños donde conoces a medio mundo, y ahora lo que está en boca de la gente es que han visto a Luffy besando a Smoker.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Smoker
Series: Historias de amor en Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989958
Kudos: 3





	En Blue todos se enteran de todo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> AU en el que Sanji y Luffy son hermanos adoptivos.  
> Aunque la historia suceda en un mundo moderno, no busca ser realista.  
> Me baso muy poquito en el canon y lo más probable es que los personajes me hayan quedado out of character.  
> Luffy tiene 22 años y Smoker 34 años.

Hay un dicho que cuenta; “si le preguntas a algún lugareño como es Blue, te dirá que el cielo es limpio y azul, la fruta es de primera calidad, la brisa sopla fresca y la gente está puta loca”. Y es verdad. Para desgracia de la gente común, Blue tiene demasiadas personas habilidosas y poco preocupadas de cómo sus actos afectan a los demás. Originario de ahí, Smoker es el único marino que hace un buen trabajo y se esfuerza por hacer cumplir la ley, el único falto de corrupción o avaricia. Toda persona sí o sí, ha tenido que verlo en acción al menos una vez, al igual que toda persona ha tenido que ver sí o sí a Luffy metiéndose en problemas.

Ambos se han encontrado varias veces desde que Luffy cumplió los quince años. Smoker estaba seguro de que, si una fiesta se salía de control, un edificio acababa partido a la mitad, o se quemaba un establecimiento del gobierno, era muy probable que Luffy estuviese por ahí, y el chico siempre le sonreía con cariño como si fuese el encuentro de dos viejos amigos. Luffy tenía una mala relación con los marinos mientras que todos ellos lo veían como un delincuente, y en un principio fue igual con Smoker, sin embargo, de alguna forma su relación había cambiado.

Smoker no podría decir cuál fue el momento exacto en el que sus sentimientos se transformaron, porque el cambio fue lento y progresivo. Lo que si podía recordar era un conjunto de primeras veces, como la primera vez en la que ese mocoso lo hizo ponerse rojo de vergüenza. Fue un día en el que dejó que Luffy se fuera antes de que los demás marinos pudiesen atraparlo, porque Smoker sabía en aquella ocasión el chico no había tenido nada que ver con el problema y, aun así, el resto de sus compañeros lo arrestarían por el mero placer de hacerlo. Antes de irse, Luffy le había dicho que algo que no debería tener nada de especial con una sonrisa, y por alguna razón, aquella frase le aceleró el corazón.

Le molestaba bastante sentirse de esa forma. Había llegado a la adultez sin interesarse en lo más mínimo por cuestiones románticas, siendo los principales motores de su vida su trabajo y sus principios, y ahora lo invadían un sinfín de sensaciones embarazosas cada que estaba con ese muchacho, que encima era impulsivo, problemático y…complicado. Contrario a la opinión popular que llamaba a Luffy “estúpido”, el solía utilizar la palabra “complicado”, porque pese a su manera de actuar, Smoker estaba seguro de que Luffy era listo a su manera, que tenía un tipo de inteligencia que era diferente a la que tenía que ver con los estudios o la practicidad. Solo era su opinión.

De cualquier forma, pasó mucho tiempo enterrando aquellos sentimientos en el fondo de su ser, esperando a que, como todo en la vida, desaparecieran. Todo lo contrario, a Luffy, quien entre más aumentaba su aprecio por Smoker, más efusivo era en la demostración de su afecto. Una vez, habiendo pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo, Luffy corrió hacia Smoker y le saltó encima rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas, sin importarle que Smoker era mayor ni que era un marino ni que estaban en medio de la calle, ni que Smoker se pusiera rojo como un tomate y le gritara que se bajara. Aquello le había parecido raro a algunos, sin embargo, Luffy era el tipo de persona a la que le importaba bien poco golpear o abrazar a quien fuera si quería hacerlo, y jamás había demostrado tener interés en tener una relación ya fuese del tipo romántica o sexual, por lo que ese tipo de actos pasaban desapercibidos, como algo normal en su forma de ser.

Lo que no pasó desapercibido, fue el día en que vieron a Luffy besando a Smoker.

La noticia se corrió como pólvora, como pasa en todos los lugares pequeños donde conoces a medio mundo, porque además se trataba de gente famosa; Luffy el tipo que siempre estaba metido en todo lo raro, peligroso e interesante y Smoker, el marino más respetado y temido y probablemente, la única persona en una posición de poder que trataba de que Blue no se cayese a pedazos. A falta de evidencia fotográfica y siendo solo algunos los que vieron el acto, los rumores crecieron y se transformaron, mientras la gente debatía en internet sobre que era cierto o falso.

Sanji, el hermano mayor de Luffy, se enteró durante su hora de descanso en el restaurante. Estaba fumando en el patio trasero acompañado por Zoro cuando vio las publicaciones y los memes en sus redes sociales. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos creyó los rumores. Más tarde, cuando el turno de Sanji terminó se dirigieron a la casa de los hermanos, y mientras Sanji preparaba la cena para todos, sacó a colación el tema.

—Hey, Luffy ¿has escuchado lo que la gente está diciendo sobre ti y Smoker? —dijo distraídamente mientras cortaba los vegetales.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué cosa? —dijo Luffy, quien sentado en la mesa de la cocina se entretenía devorando una bolsa de manzanas (o, mejor dicho, las manzanas dentro de la bolsa, porque comer plástico sería demasiado hasta para él).

—Dicen que te vieron besándolo, y ahora todo el mundo está vuelto loco. La gente ya no sabe que inventar.

—Pero sí lo besé.

Sanji se quedó congelado con el cuchillo en medio de un corte, como si lo hubiesen puesto en pausa, y Zoro casi se atragantó con el agua que estaba tomando. El cocinero se volteó de manera robótica.

—¿Eh…? ¿cómo dices?

—Que, si lo besé. Aunque no me gustó, la boca le sabía mal —dijo sacando lo lengua poniendo cara de asco, como si fuese un niño que acababa de probar una medicina amarga.

—¡¿Qué!? —Sanji se acercó a paso rápido hasta Luffy y lo sostuvo de los hombros, sudando frío—Luffy ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—Claro que sí —le dijo frunciendo el ceño, como siempre que sentía que Sanji le preguntaba cosas demasiado obvias.

—¡Ese tipo tiene como treinta años de fumar! ¡podría ser tu padre!

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡No creo! —dijo riéndose.

—¿Cómo que no crees…? ¡Te estoy hablando en serio! —dijo Sanji para después separarse de Luffy poniendo una mano sobre su frente, seguro de que aquella discusión no iba a llegar a ningún lado— de todas formas ¿por qué lo besaste? —aquella pregunta le hubiese parecido estúpida de no haberse tratado de Luffy, quien podría responderle cualquier cosa.

—Me dio curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad…? ¿solo eso?

—Sí.

—¿Besarías a otra persona que no fuese Smoker solo por curiosidad?

—Hmm… ¡no creo! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Porqué? —insistió Sanji— ¿estás enamorado de él?

Luffy subió las piernas a la silla cruzándolas, llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras ponía cara de concentración. Que se lo pensase tanto ponía a Sanji nervioso.

—Nah, no estoy enamorado de él, si lo estuviera me querría casar y tener hijos.

—Algunas personas enamoradas no quieren casarse ni tener hijos.

—¿En serio? Entonces puede que sí esté enamorado de él.

—No estoy seguro de que te haya quedado nada claro —murmuró Sanji con un quejido.

Conforme avanzó la tarde hasta la noche, Sanji tuvo que aceptar que, por mucho que le estresase la idea de su hermano enamorado de Smoker, y peor aún, manteniendo una relación con él, Luffy vivía tan a su manera que poco importaba lo que otros pensasen o hiciesen. Además, debía recordarse que su hermano ya era un joven de veintidós años que, pese a tener un comportamiento peculiar, tenía la fuerza y la seguridad para abrirse paso ante cualquier complicación. Aunque temiese que Smoker lo lastimara de alguna forma, Luffy podría levantarse. Aun así, deseaba ser un poco más como Zoro, quien le tenía una fe ciega a su mejor amigo. Si bien se sorprendió por la noticia y le parecía por lo menos extraña la idea de Luffy saliendo con Smoker, cuando habló con él a solas estaba falto de preocupaciones.

—No creo que sea algo que nos incumba. Luffy sabe qué hace con su vida. 

—Ya… —respondió Sanji de forma distraída.

“Pero supongo que nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por él” pensó.

Mientras tanto, Smoker se sentía al borde del colapso. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños (o pesadillas) hubiese pensado que Luffy sería capaz de hacer algo así. Le costó conciliar el sueño aquella noche, y al día siguiente, se presentó a su trabajo con un aspecto algo más aterrador del acostumbrado. Le dolía un poco en el orgullo comportarse como un maldito adolescente enamorado o algo así en vez de un adulto de treinta y cuatro años. La gente que se había creído el rumor, en cambio, estaba encantada, porque había algo muy épico en imaginar a uno de los hombres más serios y capaces de Blue en una relación con Luffy. 

Smoker no usaba redes sociales como para enterarse de lo que la gente estaba diciendo sobre él en internet, y ese día no se cruzó con nadie lo bastante fuerte o atrevido para decírselo a la cara, sin embargo, poco le importaban las opiniones de los demás. Lo que ocupó su mente todo el día era Luffy ¿en que estaría pensando ese mocoso? ¿iba por ahí besando aleatoriamente a la gente igual que daba golpes y abrazos? Con él, sus motivaciones podían ser tan simples que en ocasiones resultaban molestas.

Al final de aquella jornada laboral, cuando iba de regreso a su hogar escuchó aquel apodo que solo usaba una persona.

—¡Humitos!

Luffy se paró a su lado y Smoker apenas le dirigió la mirada para asentir con un saludo en su dirección. El día anterior, después de que Luffy pusiese cara de asco al besarlo, él se había quedado petrificado y perdió la oportunidad de preguntarle por qué demonios había hecho eso o reclamarle o algo. Luffy solo le había dicho algo como “puag, la boca te sabe mal. Bueno ahora sí me voy, ya tengo hambre” antes de salir corriendo para tomar el autobús. Ahora que el momento había pasado, no sentía que valiese la pena mencionarlo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

Siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, y Smoker siempre respondía lo mismo.

—¡Vamos a comer! —dijo Luffy con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, casi salivando. Desde hace como dos años tenía la maldita costumbre de pedirle que saliesen a algún lado, aunque apenas tuviese tres monedas en su bolsillo y era obvio que Smoker sería el que tendría que invitar. Smoker por mucho tiempo lo había mandado a la mierda, hasta que un día, sin razón alguna le dijo que sí, consiguiendo que Luffy diese saltos de emoción. En aquella ocasión lo llevó a un puesto callejero que él a veces visitaba, y aunque Luffy insistió en que quería comer mucho más de lo que pagó Smoker por él, el mayor no volvió a ceder. Aun así, lo llevó de regreso a su casa bastante contento. Aquella noche soplaba un viento helado; Smoker recordaba como el cabello negro del muchacho se movía y la frase que le dijo antes de despedirse; “eres bastante amable Humitos”.

—No. Hoy quiero regresar temprano a casa —dijo Smoker alejando la neblina del recuerdo.

—Vaaamooos no seas amargadooo.

—¿Tienes al menos algo de dinero?

—Tengo esto —dijo alzando una moneda que alcanzaba para un chicle.

—Entonces no.

—Andaaa, si lo haces tocaré la armónica —dijo sacando un instrumento barato de su bolsillo.

—¿Sabes tocarla? —dijo desviando la vista hacia él.

—¡Claro, Brook me ha estado enseñando! —comenzó a soplar y solo consiguió ruidos sin gracia, y Smoker no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión.

—Supongo que no puedo decirle que no a eso.

Luffy sonrió por su triunfo.

Aquella tarde no era fría como la de la primera vez que salieron, sin embargo, Smoker lo llevó a un local cerrado. Nunca iban al restaurante en el que trabajaba Sanji porque Luffy estaba vetado, algunos creían que por el rumor de que la última vez que Luffy estuvo ahí el sitio acabó partido a la mitad, sin embargo, la verdadera razón radicaba en que todos sabían que la presencia de su hermano menor distraería demasiado al cocinero. Luffy estaba bien con ir a otros lugares cuando salía con Smoker, aunque amase la comida de su hermano, nunca se negaría a sazones nuevos.

Conforme pasaron las horas, Smoker pensó que, pese a que ese chico era como un huracán, en realidad podía sentirse muy a gusto en su compañía. Puede que al final día, aunque fuese su trabajo mantenerlo todo en orden también entendía la alegría que la gente obtenía del caos. Solo un poco.

Podría vivir así el resto de su vida, manteniendo esa relación tal y como estaba. Aunque era innegable que lo que sentía por ese chico era algo romántico, no necesitaba ni se sentía interesado en meterlo a su cama, tampoco sería imprescindible que se refiriesen al otro como su novio o que viviesen juntos. Sin embargo, tampoco sería malo que su dinámica cambiase. Teniéndolo delante suyo, recordando aquel beso, pensaba que tal vez podría intentar algo diferente, incluso si en un principio había rehuido a la idea.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, antes de que Luffy diese un paso lejos de él, lo tomó del hombro y lo miró. Él estaba libre de puros, y Luffy lo miraba con curiosidad. Smoker se sintió nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y pensó en arrepentirse, pero si ese chico vivía haciendo con él lo que se le daba la gana, quizá estaba bien que al menos en esa ocasión se dejase llevar.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Voy a intentar algo. No es necesario que abras la boca.

Se inclinó hacia él y pegó su boca a la suya con suavidad, sin abrir los labios, sin separarse de inmediato. Pudo sentir como su rostro se acaloraba y escuchó sin dificultad la respiración de Luffy, quien permanecía tranquilo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y cuando se alejó y los abrió, Luffy estaba sonriente.

—Eso estuvo mejor.

Dicho eso, lo tomó del rostro para acercarlo de nuevo hacia él y darle un beso rápido en la boca, Smoker se lo devolvió pegando más su cuerpo al suyo, y Luffy, quien siempre debía ser el ganador cuando se trataba de ser cariñoso, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le llenó la cara de besos. Era lo más dulce e íntimo que Smoker hubiese hecho con alguien en su vida, y en ese momento, la satisfacción era más fuerte que la vergüenza. Cuando se separaron, Luffy parecía radiante, con un tipo de felicidad que no le había visto nunca. Smoker lo desconocía, pero acababa de darle algo que, inconscientemente llevaba un tiempo queriendo obtener.

—¡Sí, eso estuvo mucho mejor!


End file.
